When You Need a Friend
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: Nathan and Duke go to see Audrey to talk to her in the aftermath of; 2.03 Love Machine -so spoilers for that- they all try to work out what is happening. Short fic.


Set after 2.03 Love Machine so spoilers for that. Nathan and Duke decide (separately) to go and see Audrey, the three of them talk theories. Audrey tries to keep herself together but is beginning to fall apart.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>When You Need a Friend<strong>

Audrey sat in front of the old piano her fingers ghosted over the keys, her eyes closed as she allowed herself to feel the music, she found that playing the piano helped greatly. It stopped her from crying or thinking about what had happened today. She stopped for a moment and heaved out a heavy sigh, a light knock on wall alerted Audrey to Nathan's presence; she looked up at him and pushed herself to her feet.

"Who let you in?" she asked smiling at him despite herself.

Nathan moved further into the room; "Your new land lord." He glanced around that large loft that Audrey had moved into; "Nice place." He commented trying to keep the conversation light before he dove into the real reason he was here.

Audrey motioned for him to sit on the sofa that she hadn't positioned properly so it was facing at an odd angle, but that really wasn't on her mind as she watched him sink into the cushions; "Thanks. Other Audrey helped me choose it." She gritted her teeth as she thought about 'other' Audrey.

Nathan watched as the muscle in her jaw jumped he knew that this was difficult for her; "Talk to me Audrey, I know you have your own theories as to what happened to her out there." Nathan prompted her.

She swallowed before looking away from him; "That book was for me. It wasn't for her...whatever happened to her, whatever made her lose all of her memories- that was for me-"

"You don't know that." Nathan argued with very little conviction.

"Yes she does." A voice from the stairs startled the pair who turned to see Duke standing at the top of the stairs looking sheepish; "I know this is your business Audrey, but I was there, I saw what happened to her. I liked her too." Duke crossed the room and pulled one of the arm chairs over and sat down; "Whatever happened to her was meant for you. It makes sense if that is how we found the Colorado Kid and Audrey has always been connected to that." He watched as Audrey moved to sit beside Nathan on the sofa, she was biting her lip her eyes had glazed over with unshed tears.

"I need to talk to the Teagues." Audrey spoke aloud her gaze was fixed on a point just over Duke's shoulder; "They always knew things about Lucy, they knew more than they would care to admit." She nodded to herself as her eyes flicked to Duke's face, he looked concerned.

"You should sleep first. You have had a long day." Nathan advised.

Audrey cast him an odd look; "Well obviously, I wasn't planning on going over there now Nathan." Her partner looked sheepish as he turned away from her; "Sorry. I am snappy at the moment. I think this is an acceptable reaction to watching someone whose memories you have in your head have said memories erased." She sighed heavily again and leant against the back of the sofa. She couldn't get her head around it, how it had happened? What had she seen? What had other Audrey found? She looked up at Nathan who was watching her; "I'm not going to be much company tonight maybe the two of you should go." She said smiling slightly; the smile did not reach her eyes.

Duke got to his feet; "I'll see you in the morning. Officers." He saluted as he headed down the stairs and out of sight.

Nathan made no move to leave, Audrey cast him an odd look; "You aren't in the right state of mind to be left alone right now." He insisted.

She shook her head; "Nathan, please. I'm fine-" he gave her a look which cut her off; "Ok. Maybe I'm not fine. But this -whatever it is- was meant for me."

"You think."

"Duke believes it and he doesn't know as much as you, all of the evidence leads me to believe that this was meant for me. Nathan what if this has happened to me before. When I was Lucy...what if for some reason I was taken to that place and all my memories were taken from me." The tears that had been threatening to fall spilt over now, she sniffed slightly and wiped at them with the back of her hand. "I don't know what I supposed to do Nate." She whispered as more tears fell.

Her partner moved closer and wrapped an arm around her pulling Audrey against his chest where she buried her head and let her tears fall; "We'll get through this, things will get easier. Other Audrey might get her memories back. Anything could happen...and whatever does happen I will be here for you." He insisted before he pressed his lips onto the top of her head, forgetting himself for the moment he stayed in this position, the feel of her hair against his lips was amazing, and while it wasn't as soft as the roses he had been so fond of Nathan decided it was a close second.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was the 3rd 'missing scene' for season 2 of Haven. 2.03 was such an amazing episode, possibly my favourite so far. Reviews are lovely thank you. I hope you have enjoyed this third instalment (although they can all be read separately). I shall hopefully continue with 2.04 when it airs. (although I will be on holiday for a week so I don't know if I'll get the chance to write.)**


End file.
